Rivalry and Mystery in a Family
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: My first crossover fic. Amy and her family move to Domino to begin a new life. Things go slowly for Amy, but as time progress, a certain CEO will take liking into her. But a strange force is after the family. A mystery will be revealed. Please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rivalry and Mystery in a Family**_

My first crossover story with some DBZ, all of the Yu-Gi-Oh!, and a couple or few Sonic characters. I tried to get the picture right, but I'm very good at these crossover things. I should give a few details of what would be in the story.

1) I'll try to keep some of the characters in person, but some will be OOC.

2) There will be only be one family of OC's, and like I said, a few Sonic characters.

There will be also some places that I'll make up, to keep the story a little interesting, and not to connect to real life. Okay? Plus, there will be some suspense in the story. I'll make sure that the OC Family will be kept on low much.

Also, Mark in this story is nicknamed, 'Shadow', and is only referred by Amy and Maria. So, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, DBZ, or Sonic. I only own the OC's and the teachers._**

* * *

Chapter 1 

A moonless night rose upon Domino as a young girl, in her late teen's, around 15 or 16 slept in her bed in her aunt and uncle's townhouse. Her silver hair with purple streaks ruffled across her pillow, as she tossed in her bed. Her dream was always in her mind, and whatever came into her mind, she will dream it.

**Dream Scene**

_She wandered around the palace of the Pharaoh, searching for the one she loved. Finally arriving in the throne room, she bowed down to the Pharaoh, showing respect to him._

"_My Pharaoh," the girl said. "I have never seen you in years. It has been far too long since our paths have been separated."_

"_Yes, my princess." the pharaoh said. "It has been far too long."_

_Then, the scene of the throne room changes as the battle to protect the kingdom has started already. As the girl ran to find her love, she sees her pharaoh, down and tired of exhaustion, and she used her body to shield him from the evil's wrath._

'_I'm sorry, my pharaoh.'_ _Then, she collapsed to the floor, dead._

**End Dream Scene**

The sun has risen up as sixteen year old Amy Springs wakes up from her dream, sweat pouring down from her face. It all seem like a dream, yet it was real to her.

"Amy! Hurry up, or you and Maria are going to be late for your first day of school together!"

Amy heard from her brother, Mark, or 'Shadow' as she had called him. She glanced at her clock. It read 7:45, and school starts in about forty-five minutes! She overslept, again. This had to be the fifth time she overslept. Quickly, she done her hair with a few curls in it, grabbed her uniform and shoes, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

Today was the first day that she was going to the same school as her older sister, Maria. She was a senior at the school, and Amy was a junior. Mark decided to drive the girls to school on his way to work at Kaiba Corporations. If it wasn't for Amy's organization skills, he wouldn't gotten the job. He asked the CEO of the company, Seto Kaiba, who also go to Domino High, if he could bring his work home. Seto said to him, '_If one file is misplaced, you'll be fired without no questions_.' Mark knew he had to be really careful about his work.

Maria wore her uniform, but in a way to show off to the boys whose the pretty girl around here. She has been like that ever since her first sight of Seto Kaiba. Of course, every girl was a fan of his at Domino High, but he completely ignores them. This time, Maria will have Seto, her way or not. She had joined the unofficial fan club of Seto Kaiba since her arrival. She didn't know how she was going to put her sister Amy, but Amy knew how to get acquainted with people who are new to you.

"Sorry, Shadow." Amy said. "I overslept again."

"You need to set that alarm clock on more often." Mark said. "Now, grab something to eat, and fast. I got to drive you two girls to school."

"I can't wait until Seto sees my outfit!" Maria said. "He'll notice me this time!"

Amy rolled her eyes over her sister's reaction. You know how older siblings are supposed to set good examples in your life? Well, it's the opposite with this family. Then, she headed to the kitchen, grabbed the lunch she made last night and a granola bar, and headed outside. She had her backpack all organized, and Maria had her homework done. Amy knew well that her sister made one of the higher students in the school do her homework. She sighed as Mark stopped in front of Domino High.

"Amy, the principal will have your schedule done by now. Head there first." Mark said. "And Maria, will you please fix your outfit? You're looking like a damn slut."

"Shut the hell up, Shadow!" Maria shouted at him. "This outfit is meant for Seto."

'I'll bet he'll reject you, Maria.' Amy thought. The image of Maria's face will be priceless for her.

"Later, you two. And, be nice to each other!" Mark said. Then, he left to Kaiba Corp. Amy and Maria never saw eye to eye. They hated each other ever since the last move.

"I got to head to class." Maria said. "Later, loser."

Amy sighed. This was going to be one long day. She headed to the principal's office to picked up her schedule.

"Ah, so you're Ms. Amy Springs, I presume." the principal said.

"Yes, I am." Amy said.

"Here's your schedule."

Amy looked over her schedule. Physics, Modern World History, Pre-Calculus, World Literature, Lunch, Foreign Culinary Arts, a free period, French 4, and German 3.

"I'm surprised that such a young student like you, has high ranking classes like these. Only six other students had almost the same thing like you."

"And who are they?" Amy asked.

"Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Yugi Mutou, and his brother, Yami Mutou." the principal said. "You are starting with Physics, and ending with German 3."

Amy was thrilled with her schedule, but in her mind was saying, '_What?! Seto Kaiba has a schedule almost identical to mine's?! If Maria finds out about this, oh boy will she be mad!_' While looking at her schedule, she didn't seem to notice when another student collided with her.

"Hey! Watch where you going, asshole!" Amy said. But, she covered her mouth when she saw the person she bumped into:

Seto Kaiba.

Seto was on his way to the principal's office to get an excuse from school, since he had work to do on the new dueling system to improve his already selling Duel Disks. He didn't notice about the collision until Amy ran into him. He thought that she was another fan girl, but when he looked at her, she was perfectly dressed instead of all the other girls who tried to get his attention. She had her mouth covered. Oh yes, he heard what she said, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't know what you're here for, but you're a little young to be at high school." Seto said. Then, he picked up her schedule and scanned it. He couldn't believe his eyes. Amy had almost every class with him, because his schedule was adjusted to have some subjects that he already know, but could not graduate until the requirements were filled.

"I'm sorry!" Amy said. "I was looking at my schedule, and I didn't seem to notice you. I'm so sorry!"

"What are you doing? You coming from the principal's office, are you?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I'm Amy Springs. I'm new to the school." Amy said. "And you're Seto Kaiba, second best duelist in the world, and CEO of Kaiba Corporations."

Seto stood there dumbfounded. How could one girl know his status in the world? But, he still hated being called, 'second best duelist.' His other reason to leave the school was so he can work on a perfect strategy to beat Yugi, his most hated rival.

"I guess I should be heading to class." Amy said. "Why are you going to the principal?"

"To get out of this hell hole." Seto said. "I got more important things to handle, other than being followed around with sluts. Especially the one with blonde hair and red eyes."

Blonde hair and red eyes? That was Maria. Amy knew the description very, very well.

"You mean Maria?" Amy said.

"How did you know that girl?" Seto asked.

"She's my sister. It's our first day going together in the same school." Amy said. "I'll make you a deal. If I can stop my sister from stalking you most of the time, can you stay at the school?"

Seto thought the offer for a small time. If he accepted Amy's idea, then he'll have a lot less people following him around. But, if he didn't, well let's just say that the same routine will follow every day of his life.

"Okay. I accept." Seto said.

_

* * *

_

Physics class...

Seto cursed himself mentally. This was one of the few classes that he had with the mutt, Joey Wheeler. He kept asking himself how Joey got into the class, yet he didn't know the answer. What was even worse was Joey sitting across from him.

'I can't believe that the mutt sitting next to me. He better not get me mutt rabies disease.' Seto thought.

'Why did I have ta get sit next to Moneybags? That asshole better not make me lose my temper!' Joey thought.

Obviously, these two never got along too well. Then, the teacher came in.

"Welcome, class to a new year. I'm Mr. Hollows, and I'll be your Physics teacher for the year."

"Joy." Seto said, sarcastically.

"Please welcome our new student, Ms. Amy Springs." Mr. Hollows said. "She'll be here for the rest of the years to come."

Amy stepped from the platform and headed to her seat between Joey and Seto. Joey was relieved that Amy was sitting between him and Seto.

"Now, I know that she's our youngest student and junior, but she has skipped a grade, and her state achievement test were above the required average to graduate. Now, class. It's time to take notes. After you finish, come up and get your pop quiz for today."

Amy dropped her bag and opened it. She took out her notebook for the day, and began to take today's notes. Seto noticed her backpack and studied her method. She was so quiet, yet tranquil and somehow respected everyone around her. Maybe she was different than Maria. But, he still judged her personality.

After everyone took their quizzes, the bell rang as Amy went to her second period class. History was a little more active than last period. Then, she saw two multi-colored hair boys, a brunette haired girl, and a long auburn haired girl coming to her.

"Hey, I bet you're the new girl Joey's been talking about. My name's Yugi."

"My name is Amy." Amy said. "Nice to meet you, Yugi."

"Also, this is my brother Yami, Tea, and Serenity." Yugi said.

Amy shook hand with each of them. Then, class began as soon as the teacher came in. Amy looked around and saw Seto across the hall. Maybe this day won't be so bad. That is, if she could survive it without getting hurt by Maria.

* * *

Please, Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Why is no one reviewing?

Well, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

The day was going as planned for Seto, as he was heading to Pre-Calculus class. He knew everything in the school, but they won't let him out of the school, until he got his diploma. He growled under his breath, as he was going into another class with Amy. But that wasn't the reason. Friendship girl, his greatest rival, and the mutt's sister were in that class too. This was going to be a long day for him.

Amy's day wasn't going so well. Her sister ran into her a couple of times, and argued with her that she wasn't supposed to talk to Seto. Amy told Maria that she should stop stalking him, otherwise he leave the school. Maria ignored her sister's warning and headed to computer class. Why her? Why did Amy have to be treated this way from her sister? She had to break the news to Seto.

'What am I going to tell him? That my sister won't leave him alone?' Amy thought. 'No! Then, I have to live in the hell hole he calls here, with my own damn sister!'

_

* * *

Pre-Calculus class..._

Everyone was standing in the back of the class for their assigned seats for the year. Seto just wanted to be in the back of the class, so he won't be seen by his fan club. Amy was hoping to tell him about what Maria said. But, she knew his reaction will be catastrophic in his mind. She sighed as the teacher came in with the seating chart.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mrs. Aurelia Light, and I'll be your math teacher for the year. Now, my seating chart will be as follows: Junior, senior, junior, senior. The top ten from last year or coming here as new students will be seated in the front, and those who barely made it to the class will be seated in the back."

'Joy.' Seto thought, sarcastically. 'This period better be quick.'

"Amy Springs, Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Yugi Mutou: First row, please." Mrs. Light said.

Seto mentally hit himself. Now, he had to deal with Joey's sister, and the rest of the geek squad for the entire year, but at least Amy was with him. Once the class was seated, class begin with the notes, and a few pop quizzes.

_

* * *

Lunch, fifth period..._

This was Amy's lunch period, and also Seto's free period. Amy went outside to have some fresh air. It was beautiful outside today, and only a few students came out here. She sat down at the Sakura tree, and opened her lunch. She had made sushi, and a few light desserts for the day. Once she took her first bite into her homemade lunch, Seto came behind her to look.

"Seto!" Amy said. "You scared me."

"Whatever." Seto said. "So, did you talk to that damn slutty sister of yours?"

"She said, that she'll never leave you alone." Amy said. "Oh, please, don't leave!"

"Why?" Seto asked. "You got me a lot more security around here. With those fan girls, they're staying away from me, because of you."

Amy blushed from that compliment. She never knew that she was giving a lot more attention to the situation that Seto was in. What she didn't know was that Seto took some of her sushi, without her knowing.

"Hey!" Amy said. "You have to ask for it! Put it back!"

"Like I care." Seto said. "I just want taste it. It's no fun when you have to fired another chef."

Amy shivered. What if Seto thinks that her cooking was as bad as the fired chefs? She hoped that it wasn't for other people. She didn't even put poison in there.

Seto ate the first one, and had an unexplained expression on his face. 'Her food...It's exquisite. How did she make it into perfection? I have to get that recipe.' Seto thought.

'Shit! He thinks my cooking's bad! Oh, I'll be sued for poisoning him!' Amy thought. An image of a guillotine and her head gave her a nightmare.

"Uhh...What do you think?" Amy asked.

"It taste...wonderful." Seto said. "I'm speechless about it."

Amy look at him, wide eyed. She mentally sighed in relief that her lawsuit wasn't coming to a beginning. Also, it saved her brother's job.

"I want the recipe." Seto said.

"You mean, the ingredients for my cooking?" Amy asked.

"What? You deaf? Of course your damn cooking?!" Seto shouted.

"Sushi isn't that hard to make. It's just that I put a few spices in the recipe to make it taste great." Amy said. "But, if your want the spices, I'll write it down for you."

She then took out her notepad and began to write down the spices and rip it from it, and gave it to Seto. She began to eat the rest of her lunch quietly, while Seto was working on his laptop for the program of his enhanced duel disks. They began to eat some of Amy's sushi, even started to feed each other. Then, they started to talk for the rest of the period.

"Well, it's sometimes a little lonely in the house." Amy said. "I just usually be on the computer, or doing things around the house."

"Don't you have your parents to do that for you?" Seto asked. "I mean, Mark's just a beginner, and he's younger than most of my employees."

That put Amy into a very frightening position. No one ever talked about their family, and Amy never forgotten the day she saw her parents' death. She put her hands around her arms, and put her head down between her legs. Seto indicated that maybe that wasn't the question he didn't to answer himself.

"My parents passed away when I was two." Amy said. "I still can't get that memory out of my head."

She started to cry. All those painful memories of her parents' death started to come back into her mind. It hasn't left her heart since that night.

"Looks like we're alike." Seto said. "My parents passed away when I was young, too. But, I didn't know about your parents. It must be very hard to forget it."

Amy looked at Seto. She stopped crying when she heard him speak about his family.

"I guess your brother is the only one you have left." Amy said.

"Yeah." Seto said. "We went to an orphanage after our relatives used up our damn inheritance. Then, **he** came."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Gozaburo Kaiba." Seto said. "I challenged him to a chess match. If I won, he had to adopt me and Mokuba. But, if I lost, he has to take me, even if it meant never seeing Mokuba again. It was a risk I had to take. I won eventually, but I was worked to the bone. Six years later, I took over Kaiba Corp. I been working to support Mokuba ever since."

Amy was at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry that I brought that up." Amy said.

"It's not your fault." Seto said.

Inside the school, Maria was practicing her voice in the choral room with everyone else and the teacher. When she saw Amy and Seto at the Sakura tree, her anger just let out.

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maria yelled.

"Ms. Springs!" the teacher shouted.

The rest of the class laughed at her outburst. After school, Seto came by with his limo as Amy was walking with Serenity and Yami to the arcade.

"Well, Amy." Seto said. "I believe that you're heading home, correct?"

"Actually, Seto..." Amy said. "I'm heading to the arcade with Serenity and Yami."

"Where's that damn sister of yours?" Seto asked.

"She's at detention." Amy said. "Outburst."

"Serves her right." Seto said. "I think that I can drop you off at the arcade."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kaiba?" Yami asked, jokingly.

"None of your damn business, Yami!" Seto said.

"Please, guys." Amy said. "Seto, I would love for you to give us a ride. Just please, no fighting while we're getting there."

"Alright, but only because of your brother's working for me." Seto said.

The day ended with Amy back at her townhouse. Mark had arrived later than he used to, so they have to order takeout. Maria and her started another argument, and Amy went to bed without questions. She starred out into her window, and saw a shooting star.

"Please, shooting star." Amy whispered. "Please, let me find out the person who killed my parents."

She got into her bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_

* * *

Kaiba Mansion..._

Seto was already home when he parked his blue Porsche in his garage. Mokuba ran into him, causing him to lose his balance, and drop to the floor.

"Hey, big bro!" Mokuba said. "What did you do today?"

"Same old, except for a few things." Seto said.

"Like what?" Mokuba asked.

"One, that stalker got what she deserved. Two, her sister wasn't like her at all. Three, her cooking was speechless." Seto said.

"You mean Maria?" Mokuba said. "And her sister is Amy, right?"

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"Mark told me about them." Mokuba said. "They never get along."

"I'm heading to bed, Mokuba." Seto said. "You do the same."

"Okay." Mokuba said.

Seto then headed up to the fourth level of the mansion, opened the door with the key card, and walked inside. He put the silver briefcase to his office desk, stripped off his business clothes, changed to only a t-shirt and boxers, and laid into the large king size bed. Tomorrow will be another crazy day for him and Amy.

* * *

Please, Review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello? Anyone here?**

**Joey: Maybe they're ignoring you.**

**Me: Shut up! I know that people are reading this story, but no one's reviewing!**

**Joey: Like I said, everyone hates you.**

**Me: Note to self- Make Joey suffer dearly. Seto, do the announcement.**

**Seto: On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Sixth period- Foreign Culinary Arts..._

Seto was completely outraged today. His fan club had just doubled their time of stalking him, and to top it all, he was in a class with the mutt and Serenity. Amy came in later before the teacher came into the class. It was held in the school mini kitchens in the west corridor. Not only did he hate to cook, but it was essential to help around the mansion. But, every time he cooked something, he either burn it or mess the kitchen up, and had to taste some of his. He went to the hospital ten times before giving up on making food around the mansion.

Amy wasn't in such of a happy mood for her. First, she had to endure her sister outside of the school before her first period class. Second, she didn't had much of a good sleep because of Mark setting the alarm clock on. Finally, she have been given a lot of death glares from the unofficial Seto Kaiba fan club. She sighed as class started.

"Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Sandy Daemons, and I'll be your cooking teacher for the year."

'Why did have to sign up for this damn class?' Seto thought. 'Oh, yeah. To keep away from that hell hole they called a hospital.'

"Today, we'll make a Greece salad with lamb, feta cheese, cabbage, and some homemade vinaigrette." Mrs. Daemons said. "So, your partners are already posted within your kitchens. So, scramble around until you find your kitchen number and your partner."

Seto grimaced at that announcement. If he got paired up with one of his crazy fan girls, it would mean hell for him. If he got with the mutt, it was even worse because he hated Joey. He rather go to hell than being with his most hated adversary or those crazy sluts. When he reached for one of the kitchens, he couldn't believe his eyes. Now, he was relieved about who he saw as his partner.

"I can't believe it, sis! We're paired togetha!" Joey said.

"Yeah!" Serenity said.

"I can't even find my partner." Amy said. "Maybe, one of the student is absent."

"If I recall, Amy, you're my partner." Seto said.

Then, all the girls gave Amy a death glare. She flinched a bit from them, and headed to Seto. Once they found their partners, class begin.

_Eighth period-French 4..._

Amy smacked herself when she arrived at the classroom. This was the only class that she and her sister were in together. Seto arrived after Amy, along with Serenity. But, before the class stared, Maria came in, and sat near Seto. Amy silently gagged herself.

"Hey, Seto." Maria said, seductively. "I bet you miss me."

'Someone let me die in peace.' Amy thought.

Seto has not said anything at all. The only thing he did was working on his laptop. This made Maria mad. Then, she looked at Amy.

"What are you doing here, loser?!" Maria shouted. "I told you to stay away from Seto! Why don't ever listen, asshole?!"

Amy just ignored her sister. But, what she didn't knew was the contact with Maria's fist. She stumbled onto the ground, as a small crowd gathered around the two.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd cheered.

Amy stood up, and dodged the next fist from Maria, then countered it with a swift fist. Seto looked at the battle wide eyed. Those two girls knew how to fight. As Maria kept her punches going, Amy moved her arms as fast as a rocket. Then, Amy made a fast kick to Maria's stomach, and side-punched her to the face. Maria moved as fast as she did, but Amy side-stepped to block her incoming way, then did an upper kick to the stomach, making Maria flinch. Before Maria made the final blow, a few teachers came in to stop the fight.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!" one of the teachers said.

"Amy's sister stared the fight." Seto said. "Amy just defended herself. She has nothing that started the fight."

"I'll just take your word for it, Mr. Kaiba." another teacher said. "Now, Maria. You're coming with me. Amy, Mr. Kaiba will escort you to the nurse's office."

Then, after that fight, rumors spreader around the school about Amy and Maria.

_

* * *

After school, soccer field..._

Yugi, Yami, and Ryou came down at the field for track practice. They didn't know about what happened, but they heard about the fight that Amy and Maria had.

"I don't know what's going on, but there was a fight today." Ryou said.

"No shit, Ryou." Yami said. "It's been going around the school since it ended."

"Yeah, but do you know who defended Amy?" Ryou asked.

Both Yugi and Yami nodded no.

"Seto Kaiba." Ryou said.

"What?!" Yugi and Yami said.

Then, Joey ran to them.

"Hey, guys! You heard about the fight, right?" Joey asked. "And 'bout Moneybags?"

All of them nodded. Then, they headed to practice. The coach punished them with fifty laps for being late to the field, and for disobeying orders.

_Kaiba Mansion, 6:30 p.m..._

Seto sat in the living room, unable to concentrate on the work he had. The attacks that Amy and Maria threw at each other was unbelievable. No one, and he means _no one_ can move at that speed. Something about them wasn't the same as everyday people. He decided to talk to Amy during the weekends. Then, he'll have to talk with Mark about their family problems.

"Seto," Mokuba said. "Don't you have some work to finish?"

"Yes, Mokuba." Seto said. "By Monday, I will be holding another tourenment to finally claim my right as being called the 'King of Games.'"

"Okay, but you seem tense." Mokuba said. "What happened in school today?"

"Well, during eight period, there was a fight between Amy and that slutty sister of hers. But, the weirdest part was that they were hitting each other as a fast pace. No one can dodge those hits, not even me." Seto said. "Something about them isn't right, Mokuba."

"Maybe, they trained themselves." Mokuba said.

"Maybe. Now, get your jacket." Seto said. "We're going out to eat, again."

"When are you going to hire Amy as our personal chef, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Soon, Mokuba. Soon." Seto said.

_Springs Townhouse, 7:35 p.m..._

Another argument broke out between Amy and Maria.

"I can't believe you, Amy! Now I'm out for two weeks because of you?!" Maria shouted.

"Who was the one who started the fight?" Amy asked. "Wasn't me by chance."

"You shouldn't been near Seto!" Maria said. "Now, I'll never had a chance with him?!"

"I'm heading to bed!" Amy shouted. "This fight isn't leading nowhere!!"

Amy slammed her door, changed into her nightgown, and started her homework. Once she was done, she slide into her bed, and fell into a deep sleep. She remembered to turn off her alarm clock, for it was the weekend tomorrow.

While she was sleeping, Maria crept into her room, and called someone on her phone.

"Yeah, you know about that pure Sayian?...Yeah, she's here, and wait until you destroy her and keep peace to the planet." Maria said. Then, she hung up.

"Muhehehe...You'll pay for ruining my life, Amy. You'll join our parents soon enough." Maria said.

Then, turning off the lights, she drifted into a slumber. But, she had one thing in her mind while she slept. One word can describe her pure hatred for her sister, Amy:

Revenge.

* * *

Please, Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Doesn't anyone review my stories no more?**

**Joey: Like I said, they hate you.**

**Me: knocks out Joey That'll teach him to shut up.**

**Mokuba: On with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Amy woke up in the afternoon, exactly 2:30 p.m. Mark had called her numerous times before dumping cold water at her, causing her to get her lucky umbrella and chase downstairs. She knew that she had another dream, only it was connected to Seto's soon-to-be tourenment. She quickly got dressed in her summer's dress, and hurried to her moped.

Maria, however, was preparing something in mind for her little sister. Just because of what she did in the school really messed up her plans to get along with Seto. He ignored her when she spoke to him, and stood up for Amy when she was the one who also should have gotten the suspension. It was time for that sweet pure smile to go away for the rest of eternity.

"Yeah...You know my damn sister?...Well, I got some plans to fuck her life up...Meet me in the northern part of town." Maria said.

Then, she headed down to Amy before she left. Amy rolled her eyes behind her. She knew that they never talked eye to eye, and never got along.

'What's she up to?' Amy thought. "If it's about something that's not about me in it, forget it." she said.

"Sis, I just want to start a new leaf with us." Maria said. Even though she never meant it, she mentally gagged herself. "Why don't we meet in the northern part of town?"

'I bet she's going to fight with me again.' Amy thought. "Sure." she said. What she didn't know, was that Maria was planning something for her.

She driven her moped around town until heading in front of Kaiba Corporations. She parked it in front of Mark's car, and headed inside. Once she got near the front door, some of the guards that was supposed to stop anyone from entering, came in front of her.

"Do you have an appointment?" one of them said.

"No, but..." Amy started.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you have to leave immediately." another said.

"Unless you want to lose your jobs quickly, I suggest that you let her in." Seto said.

The two guards turned around, and found their boss glaring down at them with menacing blue eyes.

"She's one of the sisters of my youngest employee. I gave strict orders to let this girl in, and not that other sister." Seto said. "Now, get back to your positions."

"Yes, sir."

Amy stood there in disbelief. How can a guy who treated her so kind in school, be so cruel at work? Then, Seto pointed out a finger and instructed her to follow him. Amy knew the place very well, considering that Mark brought her a couple of times secretly to organize all of the files that Seto had given him. As they reached the top floor, walked to the office, many of the employees said either, 'Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba.' or 'We'll get to the files very soon enough.' It was like they we're worshiping him, and he just ignored them. Amy thought in her mind that if her employees said the same things to her, she would have replied, but unfornately have to get older until she owned her own company.

Mokuba was waiting for his brother to come back from dealing with another problem outside. He hoped that one of those rabid fan girls never came inside. The last sixteen girls came to apply for the personal secretary position, and he wasn't so happy with it. Luckily, his brother fired them on the first day without no work, because he found out that they were fan girls who was picking on him. Then, he saw his brother come in with Amy. He jumped to the back of the desk to avoid pain.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Seto asked.

"Why you bring another fan girl in here?!" Mokuba said.

"What do you mean? My name is Amy." Amy said.

"Oh, you're Mark's sister?" Mokuba asked. "I almost mistaken you for Maria."

"Don't compare me to that bitch." Amy whispered, so only Seto could hear.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Seto asked.

"Ack! I can't even get the simplest things done! Later!" Mokuba called, as he left the office.

"Sit, Amy." Seto commanded.

Amy sat down in the black leather chair around the azure office. Almost all of the furniture in the room was either blue or black.

"Why did you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Well, first. I need you to be my personal chef." Seto said.

"Seto, I appreciate the offer, but I can't. But, I love for you and Mokuba to come for dinner." Amy said. "But, I have to make sure that Maria's gone."

"Alright." Seto said. "Second, was about what happened in school. I have never seen that type of speed before. Where did you learn to maintain that speed?"

"I just was born with it." Amy said. "It's a long story, so I won't get into detail."

"Really?" Seto asked. "Then show me some moves."

Amy widen her eyes a bit. Surely she will get sued for hurting Seto, but also hurting the chance for her brother to keep his job. Seto took off his purple trench coat, hanged it from his chair, and stood in the middle of the room. Amy positioned herself in front of him.

"This is usually martial arts." Amy said. She positioned herself in a casual way of the technique. "Now, you try it."

"Don't we meditate, first?" Seto asked.

"Well, not all of the time. Just to build up on spirit." Amy said.

"Okay." Seto said.

Amy started with a quick, but slow punch, but Seto easily dodged it. Then, she did a swift kick, hitting Seto on the arm, slightly hurting him. Seto, then hit Amy with a few punches and kicks, but Amy easily blocks them using only her arms and palms. As soon as Amy started to do a flip kick, a large energy blast came into contact with the office.

"Amy! Watch out!" Seto shouted.

He jumped into Amy and pushed her into the ground, holding her in his grasp. The office was mostly damaged, with a few glass cuts on Seto's back. Amy opened her eyes, to see Seto wincing in pain, and on top to her. She blushed furiously as she got up to see what happened.

"Seto! Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'll be fine." Seto said.

Amy started to pick out the glass from Seto's back, but another energy blast came by, and Amy countered it with another blast from her. Seto looked at her with amazement. After the second blast, Mokuba and Mark rushed to the office.

"I heard an explosion. What happened here?!" Mark said.

"Seto! You okay?!" Mokuba said.

"I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto said. "Amy's somehow saved me."

"Thank goodness!" Mokuba said. "I would have lost you, big bro!"

"I know." Seto said.

'No, why did they have to follow us?' Mark thought.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Hey!" Mokuba said. "How come you didn't tell me that you're name was really Shadow?"

"That's my nickname." Mark said. "Only Amy and Maria called me that."

Amy looked at Seto. The office was in need of some major repair. She was lost into his personality. Why did he helped when she could have just dodged it on full alert? She helped Seto up as she got to the limo, and Seto told the driver to head to his mansion for treatment. He then called some construction workers to repair his office. He laid his head down on Amy's lap. Amy didn't mind, as long as he is safe. She knew she couldn't keep her secret for long, but not only her, but Mark also. They arrived at the mansion, as Amy carried seto to the medical room. She was lost in her world of thoughts. What if the dreams that she been having could be connecting to the events that was happening now?

At last, Amy was able to see Seto. He came out with a few bandages on his back, but was feeling okay, as long as he didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine." Seto said. "Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy said.

"When that second blast came, you blocked it with the same thing." Seto said. "Are you really different from everyone else?"

"Seto..." Amy began. "I have something to tell you. About my family."

They sat in the living room, and Amy began to tell her story.

"Have you heard of Sayians?" Amy asked.

"Sayians? Hell no!" Seto said.

"Calm down." Amy said. "It all began when I was born. You see, my father was a Sayian and my mother was a human. So, Shadow was a full sayian, while Maria was adopted. We didn't know if she gotten it too. Then, I came in as a half-sayian. Sayians have powerful energy from their bodies, and they can hit at rapid speeds. They also have incredible strength to lift almost anything they pick up. Sometimes, I have to show my true nature to protect the people I cared for. I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us. Oh, please, Seto! Don't tell anyone I said!"

Seto was speechless. Now, he had to keep something away from the geek group, especially the ones who gone insane. He held Amy in his arms, making her surprised before he crashed his lips on hers. Amy was now into complete shock.

He had kissed her.

Not Maria, not even any of his fan girls, but her.

Can she be really falling in love with Seto Kaiba? Is she the one that made his life complete? What if the people who where chasing after her hurted her family minus Maria, and the people she got used to being around her? All these questions were left unanswered as Seto parted from her lips, as she was blushing very hard, into ten different shades of red. For a guy who she knew for a few days, she had to admit that he was a good kisser.

"Did you enjoy it?" Seto asked.

"I..." Amy didn't finished, as he planted another kiss on her lips, this time she returned it. Seto didn't know why he did it, but knew one thing, and one thing only:

He, Seto Kaiba, was falling in love with Amy Springs.

Outside, Maria was watching the whole kissing scene. Now, she was completely pissed off at her sister. She punched the ground, making it shake a lot, and left. She desire now the blood of the person who she had hated since she was born:

Her own sister, Amy Springs.

'You took our parents' love, you stole all my dreams, and now you have stolen my dream man. Now, I wish for you to go to hell, Amy. Your life will be fucking hell for you.' Maria thought.

The sound of her menacing laughter loomed throughout the streets, as she planned for the death of Amy.

* * *

Please, Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ha! Two people favorite my story!

Joey: Yeah, but they haven't review.

Me: Quit being a smartie!

Seto comes in, as a Brooklyn gangster?

Me: You better tell me at the to end of this chapter.

Yami: On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 5

Amy was completely in a daze after she had left the Kaiba Mansion. Why did Seto kiss her, if they only knew each other for a few days? Is it because that she held her secret from him, or was it something that he saw within her own soul? She continually blushed all the way until she reached home. She saw her moped there. She figured that Mark had brought it home, and returned to work. Then, she remembered that Maria told her to go up to the northern part of town. She decided that she'll go tomorrow. Tonight was a night for her, Mark, and the Kaiba brothers.

'Why did Seto kissed me?' Amy thought. 'Is it something he sees in me, or is he just using me?'

When she entered, she called Maria, but there was no answer. She smiled at this. No damn sister to bother her, nothing can go wrong, or so has she thought. Meanwhile, in the northern part of Domino, Maria was having a little meeting with the two guys that she called earlier.

"Alright, you two. I'll explain this one more time, so you won't fuck this up." Maria said. "Now, when you see my sister, grab her, and rape her. Don't tell her that I gave this command. Just tell her that you're two bums looking for a damn whore to screw up. Got it?"

The guys nodded.

"Good." Maria said. 'Soon, I will have my vengeance against my sister. Think she can ruined my life, think again. Then, Seto will be mine forever.' she thought.

Her maniacal laughter filled the quiet streets as she left for her first part of her plan. But, what she didn't know, was that a blue hedgehog and a sayian was watching her every move. These two were known as Sonic the Hedgehog, and the protector of the Earth, the sayian Goku. They didn't hear Maria's conversation with the guys, but they knew something was going to happen.

"Think we should tell Shadow?" Sonic asked. (1)

"We didn't hear quite what Maria said, so we'll just keep an eye on her, for now." Goku said. "Right now, we should be hidden until necessary."

"Yeah." Sonic said.

Now, we're heading to Seto and Mokuba, who have recently got into their limo and was heading towards the townhouse. Seto had already things on his mind for his tourenment that he'll be announcing tomorrow. But, what was really on his other part of his mind was about the kiss he and Amy shared. Why did he kissed her, when they only knew each other for a few days? He thought that maybe he had feelings for Amy, but never showed it to any other girl. Mokuba knew about his true self also, but he never gave the same person that Mokuba knew in their past.

'I can't be having feelings for Amy, do I?' Seto thought. 'We only knew each other for a few days, and yet, when I see her actions around me, I feel something that I couldn't get from other girls.'

"Seto, what you're thinking of?" Mokuba asked. Then, he gave himself a sly grin. "Could it be about Amy?"

Seto quickly turned around and blushed. Mokuba got him there, and knew he couldn't keep it away from him.

"Oh my God!" Mokuba said. "You're in love with Amy!"

"Mokuba, we only know each other for a few days." Seto said. "And what do you mean by love?"

"My brother doesn't know anything about love?!" Mokuba shouted. "This I have to tell Yugi and the others!"

"Tell them, and I'll take away every single gaming system for the month." Seto threatened him.

"Anything but that!" Mokuba said. A month without video games for kids could make you go insane until your punishment is over.

"Seto, you should know what love is." Mokuba said. "When you see something in a girl that you normally don't see, it's like you have this sound in your heart. Like it flutters or beats even faster."

'Great.' Seto thought. 'I'm taking advice from my little brother.' Truth was, he needed it badly.

They arrived at the Springs' townhouse. Seto told the driver to come back at 10:00. The driver left as they entered the place. Seto and Mokuba have their mouths moderately open, and their eyes widen into the sights of the townhouse. Amy came into the family room with a loose purple shirt, and lavender pajama pants with island flowers on it. When she saw Seto and Mokuba came in, her heart increased slightly as they came near the carpets.

"Hi, Mokuba. Hey, Seto." Amy said. "Please take off your shoes. I just have the carpet steam cleaned."

As the got acquainted with the house, Mark arrived to find them here. He hoped that Maria wasn't making a fool of herself.

"Oh, Shadow. You're here." Amy said. "Maria's not home. I think that she's out with some of her friends."

"Amy, did you do all these designs?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, but Shadow helped out too. I made all the renovations to the place, ever since our aunt and uncle passed away." Amy said. "It's hard to live when most of your family's gone."

'I guess she's taking a harder road than me.' Seto thought. 'That might explain why Mark needed the job.'

Amy headed into the kitchen to fix up dinner for the night. She had already made the main dishes for dinner, and was now getting the dessert ready. Once ready, she called everyone into the dining room for the delicious meal.

* * *

Now, let's turn to the gang themselves. They were at the arcade, playing one of Seto's virtual worlds. The problem was Yami was winning, and Joey just lost on the fourth level, and was cursing under his breath about the program that Seto made. Tristan and Duke were fighting over Serenity's feelings again, and Joey was fighting the two in another game, and Tea and Mai were just talking about their dream boys.

"Guys, do you think that Amy's a lot nicer than Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and did you see the way that she was fighting?" Mai asked. "Now that was some quality shit!"

"Mai, there's kids here." Tea said.

"Shut up, Ms. Friendship!" Mai said.

"Well, she was the one who mostly got paired up with Seto." Serenity said. The good thing was that she earned that trust from Seto Kaiba himself. Problem was, she had to say low enough so Joey couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I was in her French class when that happened." Yami said. "The worst part of it, is that she and her sister never saw eye to eye."

"Aww, they just got a rivalry, Yami." Joey said. "Besides, Richboy can't even cook for himself."

"And how do you know that, Joey?" Ryou said.

"When I went to get ma check-up, I saw him coming into the place, with a case of food poisoning! After that, he kept saying that he ain't going back to that place." Joey said.

"Aww, man!" Duke said. " And I bet that he never found himself another damn chef!"

"Quit it!" Tea said. "There's kids around here!"

"Tea's right, guys." Yugi said. "Just keep it down before we get caught."

"Too late, Yugi." Serenity said.

The manager came to them, and suspended their use of the arcade for about two weeks. Then, they all headed their separate ways as the day became into a bright night.

* * *

Heading the townhouse, Mokuba and Mark was playing on Mark's new Play station 3(3), while Amy was outside starring into the full moon that was out today. The back yard was renovated also. It had a small playground for her younger cousins, a dojo for her to train her skills in, a flower garden to help her meditate, and a small herbal garden to make either tea or help with the food she prepares. Seto was starring out the window, looking at her with his closed fist at his toned chest.

'Can I really tell her about my feelings for her?' Seto thought. 'No! That's absurd! I won't tell her! I won't!'

The fact was, he was living of denial for his feelings for Amy. He opened the door to hear Amy, but what he didn't know, was that she was singing.

_**So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep**_

_**You left drowning in the tears of memory**_

_**And ever since you gone, I found it hard to breathe**_

_**Cause there was so much that your hear just couldn't see**_

Seto looked at her with awe. He was lost into her lovely voice, the sound of a person with a broken heart. When you have a broken heart, your voice become so emotional.

_**Cause I can breathe again, dream again**_

_**I'll be on the road again**_

_**Like it used to be the other day**_

_**Now I feel free again, so innocent**_

_**Cause someone makes me whole again for sure**_

_**I'll find another you**_

'It's like she's been looking for that special someone.' Seto thought. 'I bet it's another person.'

_**My heart was always searching for a place to hide**_

_**Could not await the dawn to bring another day**_

_**Your not the only one so hear me when I say**_

_**The thoughts of you that just fade away**_

Once she sang the chorus again, Seto's heart was increasing rapidly as he heard Amy sing. Now, he really wanted to tell Amy about his feelings. 'No more denial.' Seto thought.

_**Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes**_

_**You're still apart of my life**_(2)

When she finished the song, Amy looked up into the sky. She hoped that no one ever listen to her.

"That song was for you, Seto." Amy said. "I love you."

By those three words, Seto's heart was beating twice as fast as the normal rate from hearing Amy's confession. He blushed as he approached her.

"Hard to believe that we could be the same way." Seto said.

Amy quickly jumped up and turned around to see Seto. She blushed into ten different shades of pink. Of all the people who listen to her sing, why did it have to be Seto Kaiba?

"Seto, I..." Amy began, but Seto hushed her with his index finger.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have such a beautiful voice?" Seto asked.

"Well, Shadow hears me sing anyway, but he never knows about who I dedicated to. It was mostly my already dead parents." Amy said. Tears fell from her as she embraced Seto, and placing her head inside his chest. She never felt so much pain from that tragedy that haunted her for life. Seto wrapped his arms around to make sure that she would never feel that way. He thought about losing his parents, and he could never forget the years that he had with his original family, before it was only him and Mokuba.

"Shh...It's going to be okay, Amy." Seto whispered into Amy's ear. Even though his voice gave her a shiver down her spine, it made her feel a lot better.

"Thank you, Seto." Amy said. She was still crying, but the tears have subdued into sniffles. "Last night, I made a wish on a shooting star. I wanted to find out who killed my parents, and why."

"Amy...you know that I can't help you with that." Seto said. "I understand that you cannot get rid of your nightmares, but I can't forget the memories that I had with my original family before I was left with my brother, Mokuba."

Amy met with his eyes, and saw not only protection and comfort, but a sense of understanding. The cold, blue eyes that everyone was familiar with has changed into soft, sapphire eyes like the ocean seas. She distanced herself from him, but he came even closer, with both of his hands covering hers. Amy closed her eyes.

"Seto...you know that I'm not perfect to you." Amy said. "I'm just like everyone else."

"No, you're not." Seto said. "You are unique, Amy. I don't care if you're a half-sayian. Even though when we get married in the near future, I will always love you, Amy."

New tears were coming out of Amy's eyes, as Seto wiped them with his soft fingers. Then, with a swift movement, their lips met. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, and Seto did with his around her waist. They split apart saying:

"I love you."

Then, they went back to another blissful kiss. Inside, Mokuba and Mark was already seeing the little make-out session.

"Good thing, that I'm recording this." Mokuba said. "Wait until the guys see this!"

"I can't believe that they finally confessed their feelings for one another." Mark said.

"Do you think that they're going to find out?" Mokuba asked.

"Ah, Amy knows I'm here." Mark said.

Then, the day ended with the Kaiba brothers leaving, with Mokuba having a sly grin, leaving Seto confused. Amy drifted herself off to sleep. Tomorrow will be her meeting with her sister from hell, Maria.

* * *

1-All Sonic characters will have clothes on. I don't want the girls in the story to faint.

2-This song is by Cascada. I used it for the romance here. I don't not own the lyrics.

3- I don't own it, or the company who made it.

* * *

Me: Now, I want to know what's going on?!

Joey: Well, me and Richboy made a bet that we could be reversed. He'll be me, and I'll be him.

Seto: Don't act like that, idiot!

Girls: holds Seto's arms as he walks by

Joey: Hey! is completely mad

Mai: Please, Review! One can be helpful!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so things are just getting started.

So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

'Why did I agree with this?' Amy thought. 'Oh yeah. To get over this stupid problem.'

Amy was walking to the northern part of Domino after the night of her life. Her heart was increasing slowly as she remember what Seto told her. What she didn't know, was that Maria was planning to do something to her. Meanwhile, Sonic was running through the streets of Domino, searching for something that may lead a clue to what happened on that night.

'Something tells me that Maria was planning something for her sister.' Sonic thought. 'I got to make myself more elusive before things get really worse.'

Joey was passing by when he bumped into Sonic. His was already on the test that he had to study in Geometry, and it was his worst subject of all. Sure, he know of the shapes, what was really the problem was all the terms to find out the angles.

"Hey! Watch it bud!" Joey said.

"What about you?" Sonic said. But, then maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"A...Talking...Hedgehog!!" Joey shouted, but Sonic covered his mouth before people started to form a crowd.

"Shut it!" Sonic said. "You'll get me in trouble!"

Joey nodded as Sonic removed his hand from Joey's mouth. Joey just stood there, wide eyed. No one in Domino has seen a talking hedgehog before. Sonic calmed down before speaking to Joey.

"Now, which way is Shadow's place?" Sonic asked.

Joey was confused. "Shadow who?" Joey asked.

"Mark Springs." Sonic replied.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Joey said. "It's in the west part of town."

"Thanks." Sonic said. Then, he ran as fast as he can towards the townhouse.

'What the fuck?! How can that hedgehog run so damn fast without running shoes?' Joey thought. (Hello? We all know.) Then, he raced towards the Kame Game Shop to tell everyone about Sonic.

Meanwhile, Mark was adjusting the last of his work before taking the rest of the day off at home. Last night, he and Amy was into a little argument of what he saw. Mark said he never saw a thing, yet the truth was that Mokuba recorded it. He ran his fingers through his hair before a knock came from the door. Stretching and yawning, Mark made his way to the door, finding only Sonic at the door.

"Sonic, old buddy! What's up?" Mark said.

"Same old." Sonic said. "So, tell me. What's going on with Maria and Amy?"

"Argh, same old thing." Mark said. "Amy just left to see her in the northern part of town."

"I don't know." Sonic said. "I saw Maria talking to two guys like two days ago."

"Really?" Mark said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "I hope that Amy's alright."

* * *

Heading to the game shop, everyone was laughing their heads off when Joey came in to talk to them about Sonic. Joey got really angry at this, even his own sister was laughing at him.

"Joey, for the last time, there is no such thing as a damn talking hedgehog!" Yami said.

"But, it's the truth!" Joey said. "I'm telling you guys the fucking truth!"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to be proved, Joey." Mai said. "You have completely gone insane."

"I'm not insane, Mai!!" Joey yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" Tristan said. "Then, prove it!"

"I will!" Joey said.

As he stepped out the game shop, he bumped into Sonic again. Everyone ran out to see him for the first time.

"Sheesh, I told you to stay out of my way, dammit!" Sonic said. Then, he got up and ran back through the city. When Joey turned around, everyone's mouth was wide opened. He smirked at their reaction to his predicament.

"Now, you see that I'm right?" Joey asked.

"Shut up, Joey!" Duke said.

"You can gloat when you get home!" Tea said.

* * *

The day became cloudy as it began to rain. Amy walked into the deeper parts of Domino, as she waited for Maria to come. Once she saw her sister, Maria, with a few of her friends headed toward Amy.

'I knew something like this was going to happen.' Amy thought. "What do you want, Maria?"

"Simply, revenge." Maria said. "You took my dream boy and made him yours, and now I'm going to beat the living shit out of you."

Then, Maria made a swift kick to Amy's leg, causing her to lost her balance. Then, the rest of the small crew ganged up on Amy, until Maria made very swift punches, knocking Amy into a state of pain. Then, the small group walked away as the left Amy to wince in pain. She had a few cuts, and severe bruises on her arm, as Amy got up very slowly and walked into a quiet, dark alley. The two guys that Maria hired to rape her sister, came near her, smirking as they came to their prey.

"Hey there, sweetie." the first guy said. "Want to come with us?"

Amy's vision was very blurry, but she knew that they wanted to hurt her, so she stepped back before yelling in pain. Then, the two guys dragged her into a closed room that was connected to a storage room.

"We got you out of the rain, dearie." the second guy said. "Now, we're going to have some 'fun.'"

The word, 'fun', wasn't the type that Amy had expected. Then, the first guy dragged her body to a corner and rammed his tongue down her throat, making impossible for Amy to scream. The second guy came behind her and held her arms with such force, forcing Amy to cry from her tears. The first guy tore off her shirt, as the second guy held her mouth with his hands. He forcefully kissed her breasts, as Amy struggled to set herself free, but with her arms in pain, there was nothing that she could do, but prayed for someone to help her. The second guy switched with the first guy and hesitantly took off her blue shorts, pressing his body against hers. Amy's eyes were in pure horror. She wanted her brother to save her now. She wanted anyone to save her. The pressure from both guys really took her innocence . She cried and cried until a blast came from outside, destroying the wall, and forcing the two guys to retreat.

Amy slid from the wall to the ground, holding her heads between her legs, crying from her most devastating day. Grabbing what was left from her torn clothes, she headed outside, but fell into unconsciousness as soon as she reached the sidewalk. Her last scene was a martial artist with an orange outfit, before she blacked out.

Heading towards Seto, he was rushing to meet Amy because of the call he made to her earlier, but she didn't answer. Last night was still in his mind, and he couldn't hold the feelings that he held within his heart for her much longer. It was time that he and Amy had a person to person chat. Once he reached inside, he only saw Maria, sitting on the couch, smirking evilly as he stepped into the house.

"Oh, Seto!" Maria said, seductively. "I knew that you made the right choice. You couldn't keep me out of your mind for so long."

"Where's Amy?" Seto asked, coldly.

"She's somewhere with her friends." Maria said. "But, enough about her. Let's talk about you and me."

She stepped towards Seto, and playfully touched his chest. Seto grabbed her arm, and twisted it. Maria didn't feel any pain, as she knock out Seto, causing him to black out. Then, carrying him in her arms, Maria made her way into her room.

'No one will take you away from me.' Maria thought. 'I bet that my sister's life is already fucked up.'

* * *

The next day, Seto stirred as he woke up in Maria's room, his shirt gone, and Maria's clothes spreader around the room. He got up as quick as he can, and left the room. Once downstairs, Mark came to him, very angrily.

"Where the hell is my sister?!" Mark said.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked. " I got knocked out by your damn slutty sister of yours, and I don't know where Amy is?!"

"Wait, you mean that Maria..." Mark began.

"Rape me? Yeah." Seto said. "Something's not right. Amy's not here, and my tourenment starts today. We'll be searching for her during my tourenment."

"Okay." Mark said. "Did you call Mokuba?"

"Damn." Seto said. He took out his cell phone, and dialed Mokuba's number before the receiver picked up.

"SETO?! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M BEEN SO WORRIED LAST NIGHT!!" Mokuba yelled over the phone, causing Seto to cringe at the voice.

"Mokuba, I'm at my employer's house." Seto said. "Amy's gone missing. Think you could set up a small team to find her?"

"I should have done it for you, but okay, lover boy." Mokuba said. The last part, he said so low so his brother couldn't hear it, but we all know that Seto Kaiba has good hearing.

"What you called me?" Seto asked.

"Nothing! Bye!" Mokuba said.

"Weird. I got to make him stop going out so much." Seto said.

Then, the house phone rang. Mark picked it to see who it was, then dropped the phone when he heard of what was being said. He picked up the phone again.

"She's where?!...The Hospital?!...What happened to her?!...What?!...Which part?...Intensive Care Unit?!...Okay, I'll be there." Mark said. "You're going to have to cancel the search group. Amy's at the hospital."

Seto's eyes widen at the scene. How could Amy wind up in the hospital if nothing ever happened yesterday, but what if something did happened to her? He wanted to find out himself. After getting into Mark's car, they drove as fast as they can before arriving at the hospital.

"Damn! How fast did you have to go?!" Seto said.

"My damn sister's hurt! This is in case of an problem!" Mark said.

_**

* * *

(This scene will take place as Amy's nightmare)**_

_A dark environment came into the place, as thin fog came into place. Amy was running from her most frightening problems in her life. The first people that she sees are her parents._

"_Mom! Dad!" Her younger self said. "Please don't leave me!"_

_The only sound coming from them were the screams of their dying wishes. She was shocked at the terror of what was the remains of her deceased parents. Then, the scene of the Sayians that have been chasing her since the passing of her parents two years later._

"_Leave me alone!" Amy said. "What did I ever do to you?!"_

_The blasts clouded her sight, as the next person came into sight, her love Seto. His back was turned to her face, and he walking to the path that she was running in._

"_Seto, wait for me!" Amy said. As she increased her running speed, her image of Seto began to disappear, then the image of her sister, Maria, surrounded her._

"_Stay away from Seto." Maria said. "He's mine."_

_Then, in a quick instant, Seto disappeared, along with Mark and all her friends. All that was left was herself._

"_You called yourself a half-sayian." her own reflection said. "You brought every one of the Sayian race dishonor." Then, she disappeared within a second._

"_Who am I?" Amy said to herself. "What is my purpose in life?"_

_**(End Scene)**_

* * *

Seto was sitting near Amy's bed, watching her since they arrived. Why didn't she woken up? Then, he heard of what she said,

"Who am I? What is my purpose in life?"

With a jolt, Amy quickly woke up, searching the room, until her eyes laid on Seto's. Something from her heart told her to leave him alone.

"Amy, are you alright?" Seto asked.

"Wait, I thought that you belong to Maria." Amy said, sadness filling her voice.

"What do you mean?1 That damn slutty girl raped me?!" Seto shouted.

"Like those two guys did to me." Amy said. Tears were filling up from that horrifying experience. She held her body close to Seto, and cried her fears away. Seto wrapped his arms around her, until she calmed down. The warmth that he showed during the night that they confessed their feelings returned to her heart. She looked into the sapphire eyes that she saw that night.

"Amy, I will never leave you." Seto said. "I've been judging your personality for the past week. When I see you trying to protect me, I feel something from you that I normally wouldn't from any girl. I love you, Amy, and nothing can change my heart's path."

"Seto, I...don't know what to say." Amy said. But, before she could say another word, seto placed his lips on hers, leaving her in a lost fantasy. Once parted, her face became red and pink at the same time.

"Amy, I wished for us to become more than friends." Seto said. He took out a small ring with ruby placed in the center. "I, Seto Kaiba, purposed to you, Amy Springs, to be my girlfriend. I want to know more about you."

New tears were forming over the existing ones, as Amy wrapped her arms around Seto. She never felt so happy in her life.

'I guess that my own reflection was wrong.' Amy thought. 'I never brought dishonor in my race.'

"Seto?" Amy asked. "Do you really think that someone might tear us apart?"

"No." Seto said. "Only that damn sister of yours."

The day went into night as the two lovebirds say good-bye to each other. Now, on Amy's ring finger, was the ruby ring that made her officially Seto Kaiba's girlfriend.

* * *

This has to be my longest chapter yet.

Please, Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ahh! I'm losing popularity on my stories!**

**Tea: Don't worry. People might get more reviews if you just put the other characters in it.**

**Me: Good point.**

**Yugi: Some of the crossover characters will be in the chapter.**

**Seto: On with the fic, yo!**

**Me: You know, I like this switch.**

* * *

The morning rays of the sun rose to the small, quiet room in the hospital. Nurses were reporting to work, and doctors were making their regular check-ups on their patients. The sounds of rolling mats and wheelchairs came into the corridors of yellow light. Doors opened and closed to every room, releasing a day of busy workers, some part-time on their shifts.

The winds were calm, soothing, and whistling through the rushing streets of Domino. No one sees the brightness of the sun through their eyes, as they ran to either their jobs, or weekend school in college.

Serenity was heading down the road in her moped, riding in a peaceful way to live through the wind's path. Her hair was in a helmet, but most of it was riding with the breeze. Her thoughts were wondering what happened to Amy when she didn't answer her call from last night. She decided to go to her herself.

Amy was actually leaving the hospital after Mark dropped by the place, to pick her up. She didn't know what to say or think. All in her mind was the proposal that Seto made to her last night. She didn't even hear what Mark said to her.

"Hello? Earth to Amy?" Mark said.

"Huh?" Amy said. "Did you say something, Shadow?"

"You haven't listen to a damn word I said." Mark said.

"Sorry." Amy said. "All that I'm thinking about is Seto asking me to be his girlfriend."

That made Mark abruptly stop the car. "What?!" Mark said. "When did this happened?"

"Last night." Amy said. " He told me about him and Maria, and I told him of what happened to me."

"Amy..." Mark began.

"I know, dump him." Amy said. Tears started to form in her eyes. Why wasn't she able to love Seto? Because of her past? Then, Mark began to laugh, causing Amy's tears to stop.

"No, stupid. Congratulations!" Mark said. "I didn't say dump him."

"Oh, thank you, Shadow!" Amy said. "I thought that you were going to make me dump him!"

"I'm tired of seeing you with a broken heart, Amy." Mark said. "Now, Sonic just dropped by yesterday."

"Sonic?" Amy asked. "Isn't also..."

"I'm afraid so, Amy." Mark said. "We have to leave here."

"No!!" Amy shouted. "I'm tired of fleeing from our past! I want to live a normal life without ever running again!"

Mark was shocked. He knew that Amy was right. If they kept running away, then nothing would ever change in their lives. Also, she was in love with his boss. There was no way in hell that he'll break them up, especially when Amy was still in recovery from her past and rape. It was time to face the past.

"Okay, Amy. You win. We'll stay." Mark said.

"Oh, thank you, Shadow!" Amy said.

* * *

At the game shop, Yami, Yugi, Duke, and Tea were trying to see why the events of what happened yesterday just occurred. Tea was sitting at the table, reading a magazine of love lives, Duke was talking nonchalantly about his game business, and the Mutou brothers were just talking about the next tourenment that they were about to enter. Tea was the one to break the silence. 

"Okay, we all know that Kaiba had his tourenment yesterday, but what happened?" Tea asked.

"Well, people say that something happened to one of his employers." Duke said.

"Nah, Serenity called me and said that Amy didn't answer her phone last night. Maybe something happened to her." Yami said.

"I'm agreeing with Yami." Yugi said. "Let's check on her, just to make sure."

"Okay." Everyone said.

Joey was heading to the Springs townhouse, since he knew that was the first place that Serenity goes to. Once he got there, Mark had just pulled up from the driveway, stepping out with Amy. Joey also saw Mai's car parked outside the driveway as well. Then, he saw Serenity coming up by.

'What are they doing here?' Joey thought. 'I got to make sure of myself that ma sis and Mai don't get hurt.'

The others were already near the townhouse themselves. They spotted Joey, Serenity and Mai already there, with the two siblings entering the house.

"Is that Amy?" Yami asked. "Where is she coming from?"

"It was from the direction, where the hospital is." Tea said. "Maybe something did happened yesterday."

Near the townhouse, Sonic and his pals, along with the DBZ gang, were above one of the buildings next to it. They were starring at the people that were coming near the place themselves.

"Maybe we should attack those guys." Sonic said. "They might hurt my pal, Shadow."

"I don't know." Tails said. "They might be friendly."

"Or Sayians in disguise." Knuckles said. "I say attack them."

"I don't know." Goku said. "I don't feel any power levels from them."

"Let's go greet them." Gohan said. "Maybe they hold some info, bearing clues about their past."

"Whatever." Vegeta said.

* * *

Heading to the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba was chanting about his brother's love for Amy, while Seto was on his cell, making more meetings for his new protocol programs to be released later in the future. Once he got off, he started to talk with Mokuba about what he saw, yet he kept denying seeing anything on the night of his confession with Amy. 

"For the last time, Mokuba. What you saw?" Seto asked.

"Nothing, Seto. I'm serious!" Mokuba said.

"Either you tell me, or it's time for you to go to solitary confinement." Seto said.

"And that would be?" Mokuba asked.

"Sitting inside a girl's room for the rest of the year." Seto said. "Or, having my fan club get you."

"Anything but that!" Mokuba said. Being inside of a girl's room was scary, especially if you were a boy, but if your brother has an unofficial fan club, that's even worse. Images of that haunted Mokuba's mind.

"Now, Let's negotiate." Seto said. "What you saw on that night?"

'Okay, I got two options. One: Tell him the truth, and face my worst punishment, or two: Just say, "I only saw Amy." I'll think that I'm going to stick with option two.' Mokuba thought.

"I only saw Amy. That's the truth." Mokuba said.

"If I recall, I was the only one who saw Amy." Seto said.

"Well, that was before you and her were alone." Mokuba said. Bad idea to say that. Then, Seto got up from his black leather chair, and headed to his room.

"Where you going to, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"You're coming too." Seto said. "You'll see when we get there."

"Aww." Mokuba moaned. "You never tell me anything!"

'That's what you get for lying. I'm going to find out what you really saw.' Seto thought.

Seto changed from his work clothes into the ones Amy suggested he wear for her when they go on their first date. The black leather jacket was fitting for him, but the shirt color wasn't really his type. He put on the black pants that usually goes with all his dueling gear. Then, Seto went to the mirror, and frowned at the shirt.

'Of the all the colors in the world, why the damn color pink?!' Seto thought. Pink was one out of every color that he despised, except black, blue, and white. 'It's only for Amy. Speaking of which, she gets out the damn hospital today. Going go to talk to Mark about that night.'

Mokuba was waiting downstairs in his usual blue vest, but with a white t-shirt, and blue shorts to stand out the vest. Seto came down, and mentally growled at his brother's outfit.

'I'll make all his vests pink. That'll show him.' Seto thought.

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba said. "I didn't know you like pink."

"Don't." Seto said. "Now, get in the limo."

"Are we going to visit Amy in the hospital?" Mokuba asked.

"She must be out already. We're heading to their townhouse." Seto said.

Mokuba gulped. He knew Seto was going to get the answer, one way or another, and he was going to get his ultimate punishment. Mokuba knew well not to keep anything hidden from his older brother, especially things that he already knew about.

'Prepare for the worst.' Mokuba thought.

* * *

At the townhouse, Amy entered the place, as if being new to it. Even though the place was familiar to her, she suddenly felt a feeling of loneliness. No one was there to comfort her at the time of her parents' death. Then, Maria came down, smirking evilly, as Amy narrowed her eyes to release the hatred that she had for her. 

"Maria, what did you do to Seto?" Amy said, menacingly.

"What do you mean, Amy?" Maria asked.

"You raped him. That's what he told me." Amy said.

"Now, why do you think that?" Maria said.

"Ask him yourself, bitch." Amy said.

'What's with that damn ring on her finger?' Maria thought.

Then, Joey and the others came in to see Amy. Most of the boys backed up slowly, realizing that maybe it wasn't a good time to visit. Yugi and Yami try to break apart the fight before it even started. Amy gave Yami a surprised look, but Yugi was given the death glare that was similar to Seto's, and backed away from Maria.

"Okay, now what's with the fucking ring?" Maria said.

"I ain't telling, bitch." Amy said. "You try to take away my innocence, think again."

"What are they arguing about?" Tristan asked.

"You probably don't want to know." Mark said. "It started as soon as Amy got home."

Then, the black limo parked in front of the townhouse, with Seto and Mokuba coming out of the limo, heading to the door where most of the chaos was coming from.

"My man is here!" Maria said. "Oh, Seto! Over here!"

* * *

Up on the rooftop of the building, Sonic and Goku discussed about the Kaiba brothers. 

"That guy's suspicious. I don't trust him." Sonic said.

"Me too. Let's go down there." Goku said.

"Finally! I'm tried of waiting!" Vegeta said.

"You're so like Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"Hey!" Knuckles said.

* * *

Back to the growing catastrophe, Seto narrowed his eyes at the oncoming Maria, but sidestepped as soon as she tried to hug him in her arms. 

"What did you do that for?" Maria said.

"Mokuba, be inside the house. I'll deal with this." Seto said.

"Okay." Mokuba said. 'At least my punishment is on hold, for now.' He thought.

Amy and the others came find out what was going outside, and saw Seto glaring at Maria, but she kept trying to get near him. Amy growled at this. First her sister tried to break up her and Seto, now she was trying to get him again. Amy ran to his assist and stop Maria before she tried to cause anymore damage

"Get out of my way, bitch!" Maria said. "You're starting to drive my patience!!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Amy said. "And this ring proves it!!"

Maria's mind exploded. This wasn't happening to her. Her own sister was now the girlfriend of her dream boy, Seto Kaiba. Her hatred grew even more powerful with every second passing, knowing that enough is enough. She decided that Amy must die. She worked in her mind for the perfect plan to finally rid the world of her sister. She instantly ran into the house, as the Sonic and the DBZ characters came into the fiasco.

"Sonic! I can't believe that you're here with the whole group!" Mark said.

"You know him?!" Joey said.

"Duh! I know him since I met him!" Mark said.

"Hey, Shad!" Sonic said.

"If you keep calling me that, I'm going to call you something else!" Mark said.

"Aww, come on!" Sonic said. "What's that has to do with our friendship?"

"I'm just kidding!" Mark said.

"Now, about those martial art freaks..." Tristan said. He pointed to the gang that was behind of Sonic's.

"Who are you calling freaks?!" Vegeta said.

"Can it, Vegeta!" Amy said. "You're so hot-headed like Knuckles!"

"That's what I said!" Sonic said.

"Wait, you know these guys?" Seto asked.

"Well, Shadow knows Sonic's gang longer than I do, but I know those guys back there even longer, since they're the ones who keeps causing us to move from town to town." Amy said.

"Okay, I need an introduction." Yami said. "This is way too damn confusing."

"Seto, what's going on out there?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing, Mokuba. Just stay inside." Seto said.

After a couple of hours of explaining, the whole, but unusual new formed group was already heading to disaster. Joey and Tristan kept making fun of some of the DBZ characters, Tea was trying to talk to Cosmo who was really shy, Mokuba, Tails, and Gohan were talking about the things they have in common, and everyone else tried to either have peace or break up any fights that was going to start. Amy, however, was starting to feel dizzy from what was going around her. She was already out of the damn hospital, and suddenly was falling into unconsciousness with everything that was happening. Then, out of nowhere came a small but bright pink light.

"Shoo! You fucking light!" Joey said.

"I bet it's Cupid again." Tristan said.

"I got the little asshole now!" Joey said. Out of nowhere came a flamethrower, and it was in Joey's little hands. How he got it, let's just say that Bakura lend it to him.

"Tristan, you should know by now that Joey doesn't like Cupid." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said. "Like I have to keep telling that damn fool, that there is no such thing as Cupid!"

The light circled around Amy, showing something through her amber eyes, like it was calling to her. Amy followed the light with her eyes, spinning without the world moving with her. Her eyes became shadowed, as she was somehow possessed by the light's sound.

"_Come with me, young one. You'll see your past, and find out about who killed your parents. You possess the secret blood of your race, and will be able to save them Come with me._"

Strange marks appeared on Amy's wrists, as she was moving on her own without her body to tell anything about the movement. The marks were written in Egyptian, and was glowing at the rate of Amy's mind. Suddenly, Seto spotted her and tried to stop Amy.

"Hey, snap out of it!" seto said.

He kept repeating it, yet Amy couldn't hear him. All that she could hear was the sound of the light. Then, Seto turned her body to see what was wrong, and found out that she was possessed. Before, he could reach the others, he and Amy suddenly disappeared.

"Seto? Seto!" Mokuba shouted. "Where are you, Seto?"

"Looks like they're gone!" Joey said.

"Wahhh!! My big brother's gone! Wahhh!!" Mokuba whined.

'Shut that damn kid up!' Vegeta thought.

"It's going to be okay, Mokuba. We'll find your brother." Tea said.

"Sniff...Thanks, Tea." Mokuba said.

"Where the fuck is Amy?! She's supposed to be resting! She's just got out of the damn hospital!" Mark said.

"Then, why didn't you say something?!" Silver said.

"I DID!!" Mark yelled.

"But, where did they go?" Yugi asked.

Then, a large beam of light was shining through the spot of the Domino Museum. Everyone turned to see where the light was coming from. Out of the light, came a floating island, with ancient ruins in the center. The trees were living off the ground's nutrients for what it looked like thousands of years. Life there was building, as the exotic jungle came into view. The aurora around the island protected it from eroding in the severe storms that usually hit the Earth. Nothing could penetrate the powerful shield that was cast on the island, and the ruins were preserved, and looked fresh for researchers to discover what could be found it the ruins themselves. But, unfornately, the ruins were protected by languages that can only be known by archeologists.

"There is no way...Could it be?" Yami said.

"What is it, Yami?" Serenity asked.

"That's the Ancient Ruins of Time." Yami said. "No one has been able to discover them for five millenniums."

"What?! 5,000 years, and they haven't discover this?!" Joey said.

"Yeah, because it was hidden with powerful magic that spellcasters from my time cast on it. It was for special reasons, as those ruins contained very powerful items that can easily destroy mankind. But, in order to obtain them, one must have a troubled past." Yami said. "And, in order to correct the mistake, someone must go with the person that was chosen."

"You mean, Amy and Seto went there?" Serenity asked.

"Right." Yami said. "Also, to make sure that the gate to the ruins wasn't the same, it made itself different riddles written in different languages, so that no one can solve the same riddle twice."

"That island must have really tight security." Tea said.

"Well, I don't care!" Mai said. "I say get those two, and get out of the place ASAP!"

"Problem is, Mai, is that the only way down is to fly." Yami said. "It's impossible to get in on the outside. Only way is to solve the riddle on the gate."

"Shit." Mark said. "What happens to the people around the island?"

"Well, anyone around a ten mile radius of the island when it appears, gets turn to stone." Yami said. "It's sort like a defensive mechanism."

"Since we're not around there, let's go get my brother!" Mokuba said.

"Okay!" Everyone, minus the silent people shouted.

They all headed to the Domino Museum, where they are going to meet two people who were associated with Yami.

* * *

**Me: Woah, eight pages! My fingers really hurt.**

**Seto: Can't yo get someone to read it already?**

**Joey: Technically, she cannot persuade the readers to forcefully review her story.**

**Yami: I'm getting this all on tape.**

**Tea: Don't worry. You'll get a review soon.**

**Me: I hope so. Now, let's see the rest of this switch. When does it end?**

**Yami: Next chapter.**

**Me: Good. I want this to last.**

**Mokuba: Please! One review! That can help the story, you know! **


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Well, it's time for a little change in the chapter.

Yugi: You mean weather.

Me: That's what I was going to say.

Serenity: Where's Joey and Seto?

Yami: They're in the bathroom, washing every single "enemy" germ off their body.

Joey: I ain't actin' like Richboy ever again!

Seto: I am not acting like the insolent mutt ever again in my life!

Tea: On with the fic!

* * *

The ruins were perfectly protected by a magical shield, hindering it from every airborne attack on it. The crimson rays of the aurora gleamed over the frozen place, keeping it in the same texture, age, and entrancement of the stones that was built to form the ruins. Many living monster that lived on the floating island, feed and support the island's life cycle, keeping it in top shape. Below the island lied the gate to the island itself. In order to keep any intruders out of it, the riddles were written in the Egyptian and Alantean language.

Two people, however, were not frozen like the other people around the Domino Museum. They were both in their early twenties, and was bad troublemakers. One of them had snow white hair, and a look that can tell anyone to bug off, and the other one had vanilla hair, with a look that told you that you will be sent to the Shadow Realm.

Yami and the others had arrived at the Domino Museum, only to find that everyone had turned to stone. The two figures then headed down to them, and this made Yami very furious at them.

"Uhh, Yami?" Yugi asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's the baka tomb robber and that damn Marik!" Yami said.

"Uh oh." Joey said. "This can't be good."

"Well, well, well." Bakura said. "If it isn't the baka pharaoh and his friends."

"Not to mention the martial art freaks, and the weird talking animals!" Marik said.

"Shut up, you two fucking idiots!" Yami said. "We're not here to see you!"

"Aww, is the pharaoh on a date?" Bakura mocked.

Both of them laughed at the comment, causing Yami to be completely outraged. Tristan and Duke restrained him before he done anymore damage to the two.

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill them!" Yami said.

"Yami, calm down!" Yugi said. "Can't you two ever leave us alone?"

"No way!" Marik said. "We love to mock the baka pharaoh whenever we please."

"If you don't go away, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!!" Yami said.

"Is that a threat, pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"You damn bet it is!" Yami said.

The rest of the gang was too confused of what was going on. They decided to head to the gate and leave Yami to his bickering.

"Hey, why those two calling him Pharaoh?" Gohan asked.

Tea waved her hand to indicate her answer. "It's a loooooooooooong story." Tea said. "You probably don't want to know."

Luckily, they turned around to see a fuming, but satisfied Yami, along with Yugi, Tristan and Duke, returning with a tied up Bakura and Marik. Serenity sighed, and all of them headed to the gate, but with a fuming Mark.

"Why don't this damn gate opened already?!" Mark said. "I need to save my sister!!"

"Calm down, Mark." Yami said. "The riddle states that...Damn."

"What now, Yami?" Mokuba asked.

"The first part's written in Alantean." Yami said. "And we don't have a damn translator!"

"Now, we'll never save Seto!" Mokuba said. He started whining and baling, causing Vegeta and Knuckles to cover their ears.

"Shut up! You're damn annoying!" Vegeta said.

"Well, he and Knuckles have one thing in common." Sonic said.

Duke turned to Sonic. "And what's that?" Duke asked.

"They hate whining kids." Sonic said.

* * *

Inside the Ancient Ruins of Time, the walls were carved with ancient writing of almost every kind. Each writing represented a different time period of which the language was discovered. The blue aurora from the sparkling blue waters in the temple, glistened the dark corridors of the hallways that glimmered with specks of light. Traps were set in to capture or destroy any intruder that comes to claim any of the treasures that lied within the temple walls.

Amy, who was still possessed, was in the room of Lost Memories. The room contain the light of Reminiscence, which will take you back to the day that you were born on, and anyone that touched you once you reach the light will come with you in spirit form. The small light that possessed her suddenly reappeared in front of her, indicating that she wanted Amy to touch to the light. Amy slowly followed the light. But before she got to it, Seto stopped and held her tightly.

"Amy, stop!" Seto said. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Even with the strength of Seto, Amy finally reached her destination. The room was enlightened by the shining light, breaking the darkness that was held for many years. Amy and Seto's souls were taken from their bodies, and entered into the memory of Amy's childhood. Their soulless bodies collapsed onto the cold, hard floor, their eyes closed off from the real world. The island was now alerted of the activation of the light of Reminiscence. All of the monsters living on the island became protective of their home.

* * *

Back to the gang, Yami was having a fit with Yugi about the language, Joey and Tristan were having another "fight", Tea and Mai were having some "chats" to some of the staring people, and everyone was just getting headaches.

"All this arguing giving a headache." Krillin said.

"You said it." Yamcha said.

"I can't even focus." Tien said. (Chiazou(sp?) is at Master Roshi's island. Don't hurt me!)

Serenity walked to the gate, scanning the first part of the riddle. "Hmm..." Serenity said. "I wonder..."

"Serenity, you cannot understand that." Yami said. "What about plan B, Yugi?"

"Grandpa's at a convention." Yugi said. "He won't be back for a week."

"Plan C?" Yami said.

"The Hawkins are in Florida." Yugi said. "Besides, I got problems with Rebecca."

"Darkness?" Serenity said. "Hmm..."

"Serenity, just listen to Yami!" Joey said.

"Hello, I can understand this!" Serenity said.

That caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"You mean to tell me that our damn translator has been here all this time?! " Yami said.

"Now, we go back to Plan A: Solving this riddle!" Yugi said.

"The riddle is already solved. It's Diabound!" Serenity said.

The gate started to opened at the sound of Serenity's answer. Then, a cylinder-shaped transporter showed itself once the gate fully opened.

"Now, let's go save my sister, and my boss!" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Everyone, minus the egotistical people said.

They all headed into the transporter, sending them to the island. The monsters were on high alert of our big gang, and most of them were sent to the first gate of the Chaos Emeralds that was used around the island. They will make sure that the temple will be protected.

When they arrived, the first problem was that only one person was on top of everybody was Mokuba. It seems that the transporter somehow got them a little too high off the ground. The second problem was that there were seven gates that was specially made to protect any intruders that wanted to steal the treasures that lied within the temple ruins.

"Get off us!" Everyone said.

"Sorry!" Mokuba said.

"Now what?" Mark asked.

"Well, we have to get past the seven gates." Yami said.

"Not more damn riddles?!" Joey said.

"Well, not like riddles. More like challenge gates." Yami said.

"Then, I'm in!" Tristan said. "As long as there are no more riddles to solve, my brain won't be hurt."

"Well, there are monsters that are going to protect this place." Yami said.

"Well, then." Mark said. "This can give me better practice than sparring with Amy."

"Is there any history to this place?" Tails asked.

"Well, yes." Yami said. "8,000 years ago, this place used to be two complete sides. On one side was an altar containing seven Chaos Emeralds, and the other contain seven Chaos Crystals. Then, after two millennia, the island began to fall apart, making the first half Angel Island, and this island you already know."

"You mean to tell me, that the Chaos Emeralds were part of this island?!" Sonic said. "No way!"

"It's hard to believe." Tails said.

"That's must mean that the Master Emerald was part of the island too." Knuckles said.

"Most of the gates involve getting the Chaos Crystals from each challenge." Yami said. "But, we don't have much time. As soon as we solve the first gates, we only have about three days to get into the ruins before it closes. But, it won't be easy, as time goes a lot faster here."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Mark said. "You better find a damn way to slow down time!"

"I can't!" Yami said. "I don't own the island!"

Mark just hit his head repeatedly on the tree. Now how the hell would be able to save Amy and Seto if time was going to move fast?

"Can't we just split up and find these stupid Crystals?" Tristan asked.

"It's not that easy." Serenity said. "We can't just go to another area when the gates aren't opened. Besides, we can't go into that area until the gate is open."

"Damn!" Almost everyone said.

* * *

Now into the temple. Seto's soul wandered into the deep abyss of Amy's mind, entering into her past. When he stirred and opened his eyes, he was in a hospital.

'I bet that this is the hospital that Amy was born in.' Seto thought.

He wandered around the whole area, only to find that he was a spirit that somehow got transported into her past. Hearing a baby cry, he ran to a room that surprised him. The parents looked exactly like...

'What the fuck?! Those two look like me and Serenity?!' Seto thought.

A nurse came into the room, bearing the baby within the pink blanket. She was crying from being separated from her parents.

"Here, your baby's a girl." the nurse said.

"What should we name her?"

"How about, Amy 'Soleanna' Springs?"

"A perfect name, for our young daughter."

"Also, I got the results from your child's blood test." the nurse said. "There's seems to be a lot of silver traces in the bloodline, somehow making her different than all of the children that was born here. Every year, she has to come here to check on the progress of the this discovery."

"I hope this isn't a disease."

"Don't worry, Serena. Everything will be okay."

"You're right, Saito."

'Amy's got a lot of explaining to do.' Seto thought.

The scene changed into two years later, as Seto saw Amy sparring with her older brother, Mark. He was only seven years old, and was usually the good boy around the village. Everyone knew that he wanted to help them. Also, everyone knew about the family of Sayians.

"Come on, Shadow!" Amy said. "You're not even trying!"

The swift kicks that was coming near Mark was very fast, and he kept dodging them, but a few keep coming when Amy made a sneaky sweep kick, losing his balance to the ground.

"Hah! I win again!" Amy said. "It's your turn to do my chores, Shadow!"

"That's not fair, Amy!" Mark said. "You got lucky, that's all!"

"Shadow's a sore loser!" Amy said, in a singing tone.

"Quit it!" Mark said.

Then, Maria came by the two bickering kids, but she wasn't into the happiest mood that you could imagine. Instead, she had a look that made anyone in front of her cowered in fear. She hated her step-sister on the day that she was born. Tomorrow will be her third birthday.

"Stop fiddling around!" Maria said. "Get the chores done, you bastards!"

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" Amy said.

"So, get the chores done." Maria said coldly. "You ain't leaving until they're done."

'That damn slutty girl is still the same person, even when she's older.' Seto thought.

"Well, there goes our fun." Mark said.

"She's always in a bad mood, especially around me." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy!" Mark said. "I got your birthday present."

"What is it?" Amy asked. She was hoping of something beautiful.

"Here it is." Mark said.

He pulled out from behind his back, a purple box. Quickly, Amy snatched from his hands, tore the thing apart, and found a lovely pendant with each of the four gems that she loved: sapphire, amethyst, diamond, and pearl. Within the locket contain her picture of Mark, her parents, and herself.

"Oh, thank you, Shadow!" Amy said. "How come Maria isn't in here?"

"There wasn't any room in the pendant, so I reduced the pictures by one person." Mark said. "But, enough of that. Wear that around your neck, and make sure that Mom and Dad doesn't see it."

"Okay!" Amy said. "But, you still have my chores to do."

"Aww, Man!" Mark whined. Amy just giggled.

The night of the murder came into view as Seto was positioned where it all happened. He was so confused of what was going on. Why did he came into Amy's past? Was there something that he had to prove to Amy, or was it to solve the crime of what happened to her parents? And what happened to Amy after that event? He wasn't sure, so he kept an eye on Amy's sleeping parents. Then, he spotted Maria, with something behind her back.

'What's she up to?' Seto thought.

"Maria?" Serena said. "What are you doing up this late? I don't want you to be sleepy on Amy's birthday."

"That's all you care about. Amy this, Amy that." Maria said, menacingly. "You or Dad never cared about me."

"What's going on, Serena?" Saito asked.

Then, from behind Maria came a machine gun. Then, without hesitation, shot repeatedly shot the whole room, wounding both Serena and Saito. Seto watched in horror, as Maria repeated her process of energy attacks on the badly injured parents. Then, Seto heard Amy's low, but concerned voice.

"Mom? Dad?" Amy said. "Is everything okay?"

Hearing their desperate calls for help, and the screams of pain, Amy shooked in terror. What was she supposed to do? She sat near the door, even with her ears covered, listening to her parents' dismay. All she heard was only one person talking to them.

"You're always talking about her! What about me?! I exist in this world too!" Maria said.

Amy couldn't tell who the person was, for she was too terrified to even remember. All the events that happened to her consumed into her mind, never leaving her head. Seto, however, was too shocked of what happened to Amy's parents. No wonder that Amy kept that memory. The next thing that Seto saw was out of his inner mind. He saw Maria transform herself into a demon. Giving the final blow to her so-called parents, she reverted back to her normal form, and opened the door to reveal a terrified and horror shocked Amy.

"I tried to stop him, but I was too late." Maria said.

Amy looked at Maria in the eyes, then ran past her to reveal her dead parents. She screamed so loud, that it woke up Mark. He got out the bed, and ran into his parents' room, only to find his parents murdered, and a horror-stricken Amy. He held Amy into his arms. Then, the scene became black as Seto was teleported back to his body.

* * *

"..to.."

Seto was still unconscious.

"..eto.."

Seto started to stir, and saw only a blur.

"Seto!" Mokuba said. "Please be okay!"

"Ugh...Mokuba?" Seto said.

Mokuba embraced his own brother. How they got in, well let's just say that used Sonic and Mark's hedgehog form to find the Chaos Crystals faster to save time.

"Seto, I thought I lost you forever!" Mokuba said.

"I'm okay! You don't have to hold no more." Seto said. "Is Amy okay?"

"She's hasn't woken up yet." Serenity said. "Mark's still trying to wake her up."

He looked and saw the one he loved, still in her soulless form. Mark kept trying to wake her from the state that she was in. He never wanted to lose her, and today was not a start.

"Come on, Amy! Please, wake up!" Mark said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. "We found you two unconsciously on the floor, and then the whole room was lighting up from that pillar."

Now he remembered. It all started when Amy touched the light, and their souls were taken from their bodies. But, still, Seto couldn't point out the strange occurrence. Was it a dream, or was part of something that the light had planned? And what about the reason? To find what Amy has been searching for? The answer to her horrifying nightmare. Then, Amy started to wake up, but she was possessed by the light.

"Amy, snap out of it!" Seto said. "You can't be possessed again!"

"Possessed?!" Everyone said.

Amy started to walked near the wall, hold a small, but sharp piece of glass. She slashed her arm, letting the sliver blood dropped from her arm, and then tossing it onto the wall, revealing a secret passage, leading to the treasures of the ruins. She ran into the dark hallway, closing the only path to her return.

"Why?" Mark said. "What has Amy done to deserve this?"

A few minutes later, Amy returned with two bracelets on each of her arm, and with an ancient bottle of water. Yami walked to her, starring into the amethyst eyes of his friend, but knew it was his past love.

"It's been a long time since your death, Princess Soleanna." Yami said.

"Princess?!" Joey said. "You mean to tell me that Amy's a princess?!"

"I am Princess Soleanna, ruler of the ruins around here, and the Pharaoh's love." the spirit said.

"Yami, you know this spirit?" Tea asked.

"Yes." Yami said. "I found her when I went to look on the island for the first time with my father. I was told everything about the island from her, and learned to defend myself. She hasn't aged, like me, for five thousand years."

"Doesn't this mean that you are a spirit as well?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes." Yami said. "Once I had my own body, I was able to live through life at the current age I am at, which is 17."

"So, you're 5017 years old?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think?" Yami said.

"But, how you die, Princess?" Mokuba asked. "And why you chose Amy?"

"I sacrifice my life when the great battle to protect Egypt raged on." the spirit said. "And for your second question, I did not choose her on my own accord. Fate has chosen her."

"But, why Amy?" Mark asked. "She never did anything to anyone!"

"But, that my friend is where you are wrong." the spirit replied. "Your sister has been having strange dreams during her life. Plus, some dreams connect to what will happened in the near future, and I have not been able to control these actions. Her past was troubled by the question that always remained within the deepest parts of her mind: Who killed her parents, and why?"

"But, what's with the strange marks on her arms?" Gohan asked.

"To ensure that she was safe, I possessed her and lead her to the temple, but another person has followed her to the ruins, and I figured that he was the one to reason with your friend. I cannot say that the light of Reminiscence has transferred your friends to the past of the one who touched it." the spirit said.

"The light of Reminiscence can take you to anywhere that gives you the power the see that person's past." Yami said. "But, only if you were chosen can you touch the light. Anyone who is in contact with the person suffers that same fate as them."

"But, I saw Amy's past." Seto said. "How could that tie with anything?"

"Yeah!" Joey said.

"This girl has been in turmoil ever since her parents' death. She needed someone that she can trust the most to come with he into her past, and find out who cause her so much pain." the spirit said.

"But, the sliver blood..." Tristan started.

"The sliver bloodline means that she can perform certain powers that no one can possess. It also gives anyone who has the bloodline eternal life." the spirit said. "It gives your friend the power of healing, and therefore cannot die. I bid you farewell to you all."

The spirit disappeared from Amy's body, causing her to return to her normal form. She regain consciousness from her possessed form.

"Huh?" Amy said. "Where am I?"

"Amy, are you okay?" Seto asked.

"Seto..." Amy said. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she ran to her love, embracing him with all her might, but didn't try to crush him. That would have been a bad accident.

"Now, I got a question for you." Seto said. "What did your parents look like?"

Amy took out her locket she had from her childhood, and opened it to reveal to the two pictures that Mark put inside since her last day of seeing her parents.

Everyone looked at the photo, but the only ones who fainted due to their first look was Joey, Tristan and Duke. Serenity and the others were too shocked to speak of what they saw.

"Amy's parents, looked like Serenity and Kaiba?" Tea said. "There's have to be a mistake."

"I agree." Yugi said. "How can your parents look like two people we already know?"

"Well, let me tell you guys a loooong story..." Amy began.

It took ten minutes to finally tell the whole gang about her and Mark's family. Of course, everyone was too shocked of the info that they were hearing, minus Seto, who already knew about Amy's family history. This time, Yugi, Tea, and Yami fainted. Joey, however, was determined.

"Give me some of that DNA!" Joey said.

"Uhh, you can't just be given it." Amy said. "You have to be born from it, by usually blood transfer, or basically get the blood from someone who already has the DNA, extract the gene for the Sayian trait, get killed and be reborn."

The rest who had fainted got up, shaking their heads from the massive headache they have already from the information.

"I'll be feeling that in the morning." Yami said. "So, those martial arts people are Sayians?"

"Yeah." Mark said. "They been chasing Amy ever since that murder."

"Well, we didn't know anything about this." Goku said.

"If you ask me, I bet that her damn brother of Amy's killed their parents." Vegeta said.

"What you said about me, Vegeta?!" Mark said.

"Wait!" Seto said. "This isn't getting no where. But, I know who actually done it."

"Really?" Amy said. "Who?"

"Amy, it's hard for me to tell you." Seto said. He faced Amy, and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Promise that you'll be strong for the answer."

"Promise." Amy said.

"Since I saw your past, I also saw your lifestyle." Seto said. "It was Maria."

"I knew that bitch was a dirty traitor." Amy said. "What else did you see?"

"Everything." Seto said. "How your parents die, and how Maria turned into a demon."

"Wait, pause and rewind." Goku said. "Did you say, demon?"

"Why?" Seto asked.

"We were looking for a demon sayian that was recently adopted into a family." Goku said. "We have to find her and destroy her before she could cause any damage."

"Now, let's get out of here." Yugi said. "This place is giving chills."

"Hey, Amy?" Mark said. "What's with the bottle?"

"I don't know." Amy said. "But, we'll find out later on."

* * *

Please, I need one review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry if I didn't update any of my stories. My Internet system got restricted, and my dad had to pay it. So, here is the ninth chapter of Rivalry and Mystery in a Family!

* * *

Chapter 9

It has been about three months since the discovery of Amy's past. Snow was falling from the sky, seeing that Christmas was coming soon. Children was playing outside, people were making last shopping sales before the holiday break. Schools were closed for the next two weeks, and everyone was having a good time, well almost everyone.

Joey was annoying Amy for the eighth time, asking her to get the DNA from one of the Z warriors, yet Amy kept repeating her answer. The bottle that she got from the ruins didn't explain anything at all. It was kept in her room for future purposes. Tea, usually trying to finish her projects, kept holding Joey's ear, even though he yelled in pain, causing her to wear earplugs when she was near him.

"Amy, please!" Joey said. "One single sample!"

"Dammit, Joey! No, and that's final!!" Amy said. She was getting complete headaches from all of Joey's pleading. Where was Mai when you need her the most?

"Joey, enough!" Tea said. "Can't you see that you're giving her a headache?"

It was true. Mark have given specific orders not to bother Amy while she was recovering. He even used Maria's name as a threat if anyone broke the rules. Mostly the Yu-Gi-Oh gang got completely scared of her during their visit to the townhouse. The rest wasn't phased by her. Then, Serenity, Yami, and Amy's savior, Mai came in, seeing what was going on.

"Amy, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Considering that Joey didn't listened to a damn word that my brother said, yeah." Amy said.

"I'm going to take out Joey for a while." Mai said. Then she mouthed to Amy, 'I'll keep him away while you're recovering.' Amy thanked her, and Mai pulled Joey by the ear to the front door.

"But, Mai!" Joey complained.

"No buts, Joseph Wheeler!" Mai said.

Once they were out, Amy headed upstairs to her room, grabbing two luggage bags. Packing a few things, she picked up her cell phone and dialing Seto's number. Amy would never forget the day that he purposed to her. Looking up to the ceiling, she thought of all the events that occurred around her once she met Seto. If Mark did make the decision the move somewhere else, Amy would have been heartbroken.

'Hello? Who is this?'

"Seto? It's me, Amy." Amy said.

'Oh, Amy. I didn't expected you to call. You remember about our agreement?'

"Yeah, but it's a little unfair for me not to spend anytime with my brother." Amy said.

'I know. I told your brother the same thing.'

"Can I bring my friends too?" Amy asked.

'Alright, but if they break even one expensive thing in my mansion, they're going to pay for it.'

"Okay! Bye!" Amy said. "I love you, Seto."

'Love you too, Amy.'

Once he hanged up, Amy ran downstairs, only to find the rest of her friends, along with Sonic and Silver waiting for her. She didn't know what to tell them about the arrangements she made with Seto, but it was for the best to get them a great Christmas at the Kaiba Mansion.

"Amy, why did you ran upstairs for?" Yami asked.

"Oh, well..." Amy started.

"Don't worry, Amy." Serenity said. "You'll get your presents soon enough."

"Actually, I was packing some of my stuff, because I'm going to spend my Christmas at Seto's place." Amy said. "I also thought if you guys wanted to come there."

"Are you kidding?! Count us in!" Tea said.

"Good, but you guys better hurry. My ride's coming here in two hours." Amy said.

Everyone ran out the door, grabbing their coats, and heading back to their houses to pack for their Christmas at the Kaiba Mansion.

'Damn...It's like they're never been to a mansion before.' Amy thought. 'Oh, I forgot to tell them that I'm making the buffet. Oh well, tell them when we get there.'

_Wheeler Residence..._

"Are you fucking killing me, Seren?" Joey asked. "We are not going to dat damn Moneybags' place, ever!"

"Dammit, Joey!" Serenity said. "Our place is too cramped to fit everyone here, and Kaiba's mansion is the only place that we can fit together."

"Fine, you win, Serenity!" Joey said. "But, I ain't going to like it!"

_Mutou Residence..._

"Are you sure you packed everything, Yugi?" Yami asked. "Don't forget we're going to that damn Kaiba's place."

"I'm sure, Yami." Yugi said. "I got our decks in case he tries to challenge us."

"Good, 'cause once we get there, I'm heading to the kitchen." Yami said.

Yugi just rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long holiday.

_Springs Townhouse, 8:30 p.m..._

Amy looked at her watch, and knew that Seto was going to arrive in about thirty minutes. She wondered if Mark actually was going to order her around. Also, she was thinking about what Sonic had said to her a hour ago. Due to the fact that Sonic and his pals weren't coming, Amy asked if the Z warriors would come, but they said they have family business to attend back at West City. Then, the doorbell rang, as she walked to the door to reveal everyone who came. They all have their luggage bags, but their expressions on some weren't happy with their plans.

"You guys are right on time. Here comes Mokuba." Amy said.

Mokuba stepped out of the limo, wearing a thick, black turtleneck, and blue pants. He had a small trenchcoat on, just to make sure that he wasn't cold or anything.

"Hey, Amy!" Mokuba said. "I guess that you brought the whole gang to come!"

"Well, only one-third of the gang." Amy said. "The rest had plans."

"Oh, yeah. Like we don't have any damn thing to do after that." Silver said.

"Silver! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Sonic and them just made things up, we're coming anyway." Silver said. "Besides, our home is so far from here, so we have to find another place to stay."

"What 'bout Goku and them?" Joey asked.

"Some are coming here to stay, but I think the others are staying where they are." Silver said.

"Okay, meet us in the southern part of Domino. There's a mansion there. That's where we are going." Amy said.

"Okay." Silver said.

Once they left, Silver called Sonic and them, and told them where to meet Amy and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang at. Then, he left in the direction that the limos that carried his pals.

Things in the limo were a little loud on the way. Joey kept cursing about why Seto ruined his vacation, Mai was trying to keep his mouth shut, Tea was starring out the window, Yami and Yugi were thinking of their strategies when they arrive, Serenity and Mokuba were chatting about what they were wishing to get for, Tristan and Duke were planning to get Serenity under the mistletoe, and Amy was lost in her world of thoughts. She wondered about what happened to Maria on that day that she confessed her purposal in front of her face. It wasn't her fault that she won his heart, but what if Maria was trying to hurt her again?

Once they got to the mansion, they saw the Sonic gang, and some of the Z warriors standing and staring at the place.

'I guess that they got here a lot faster than we did.' Amy thought. 'But, I still can't shake the fact that Maria's up to something. I just know it.'

"Great. Now that everyone's here, let me set up the ground rules." Amy said.

Everyone groaned. They weren't expecting any rules.

"One: Absolutely no fighting. That goes for you, Sayians!" Amy said.

"You're a Sayian too, you know!" Trunks said.

"Don't get me started on my bad side!" Amy said. "Two: NO running! That mostly counts you and Shadow, Sonic!"

"Aww, come on!" Sonic said. "This isn't damn fair, you know!"

"Three: No eating everything out of the fridge! That goes for all the damn eaters here!" Amy said. Then, she averted her attention to Joey.

"What?!" Joey said.

"Asshole. You're the biggest eater of all!" Yami said.

"Four: If we are playing Truth or Dare, absolutely no gay kissing, strip dares, or any of the things that I don't approve on!" Amy said.

"Okay, I feel disturbed already!" Tails said.

"I think that I'm going to be sick!" Mark said.

"Five: If you're under a mistletoe, you have to kiss that person, even if it is a guy." Amy said.

"That's sick!" Everyone said.

"I'm staying away from that!" Knuckles said.

"Finally: No Spin the Bottle. Due to the fact that we have more boys than girls." Amy said.

"We kind of figure that out." Duke said. "So, are we going in or not?"

'Maybe I should play a trick on them. They'll so be scarred about this afterwards.' Amy thought.

"But, guys." Amy said. "I think I spot a mistletoe on the front door."

Most of the people reacted to the small joke, and the Sayians destroyed the front door, leading to Amy that maybe that wasn't a good idea, but it came with another rule. She thought if they reacted to all of the mistletoes around the mansion, then things would be a lot more catastrophic for the holidays. Including most of the days of joy, this would not ruin her Christmas.

"Okay, just because of that, I'm adding another rule." Amy said. "Absolutely, no powers! That goes for everyone who was born with it, or got it with enhancements!"

"But, Amy!" Joey said. "We don't want to kiss some damn guys if we're walking in twos?!"

"Just go one at a time." Amy said. "It's not that hard."

It took about two hours before everyone was within the mansion, due to the fact that the front door had to be repaired. Snow was falling slowly, as the gang recently tried to avoid the already pissed off Seto, but to no avail, they failed.

"Alright. I want to know who blew up my front door, now." Seto said, in a cold, chilling voice.

Most of the gang pointed to Amy, who they wanted to get the blame. Unfortunately, she told him who really done it, while leaving to make the buffet. Then, everyone left to the apartment size living room, where most of the expensive stuff was at. It was getting boring for Joey, who was still cursing about Seto ruining his vacation. Nothing was going his way. Then, he thought of an idea.

"Hey! I know what to do!" Joey said.

"Please, don't let it be either Spin the Bottle or Truth 'or' Dare." Yugi said. "Us guys are trying to avoid the gay stuff."

"No, nothing like that!" Joey said. "It's a game called Who Am I?"

"Who Am I, Joey?" Yami said. "Obviously, Joey. You come up with the worst fucking games in the whole universe."

"Oh, really?' Joey said. "Is that how you really think?"

"Yes." Yami said.

"Okay, well..." Joey said. "Usually you pick a person in your mind to act like, then you say what that person would usually say normally, and it has to be a good act. Next, another person will guess who that person reminds them of, and they receive a point. First to five wins the game."

"A mocking game, eh?" Mark said. "Well, it's better than doing nothing all damn night."

"Okay, I'm in." Tristan said. 'This will be the perfect chance to mock Dice boy.' he thought.

"Count me in." Duke said. 'Now I'll show Serenity who's the best comedian around here.' he thought.

"Is anyone else joining?" Joey asked.

"Count me out, Joey." Yugi said.

"Aww, is Yugi a sissy boy?" Yami mocked.

"I'm not a damn sissy boy?!" Yugi said. Everyone just starred at him. "What?"

"Yugi has cracked?! Yugi has cracked?!" Tristan said.

"He said his first curse word." Yami said, in a motherly voice.

"Keep calling me a sissy, Yami." Yugi said. "I'll tell everyone about..."

"Don't even say that damn event?!" Yami shouted.

"What is this? Arguing school?" Joey asked. "Let's get this damn game over with!!"

"Fine." Yugi said. "But, I'm still counting out."

"Whatever." Yami said.

It took about ten minutes to get the game started, due to blackmail, arguing, slapping, and cursing like crazy. Tea was getting a massive headache after all of the crazy things that went around here. Joey went first, since he invented the game, with the impression of Tristan, who didn't take it very well. Everybody was laughing their heads off with it, and things were getting a lot better, until it was Serenity's turn. She thought about her options.

Mai? No, she would personally kill her!

Tea? Oh, yeah, and put everybody to sleep. She doesn't think so!

What about her brother? And let him take shame all over his face when she did it? It would kill herself!

No way it was going to be Yami. He would send her to the Shadow Realm with the other freaks.

She could do either Yami Bakura or Marik, but knowing her brother, he would hunt them down and kill them. Not an option.

Amy? No way!

Definitely not the Sayians. She doesn't want to be dead. She's way too young to die!

Definitely not sweet little Mokuba. His brother would seriously hunt her down, and it would ruin their friendship.

Seto? She wanted her brother to be happy, so why not?

"Come on, Seren! Who is it this time?" Joey said.

"Yeah!" Yami said.

"Okay, but first, I need a duel disk, a trenchcoat, and an assistant." Serenity said.

"I can get you two of them!" Mokuba said.

"I want to be the assistant?!" Tristan and Duke said.

"Sorry, but it has to be someone younger." Serenity said.

"Why would Serenity need all that stuff for?" Joey whispered to Yami.

"She's going to do Seto Kaiba, but don't blow the answer out, or you'll never get to see it." Yami said.

'Serenity, you have just earned the Joey Wheeler award.' Joey thought.

After five minutes, Serenity and Mokuba came back into the room.

"Mokuba, for the last time, I don't want you in the sugar."

"But, big brother..."

"No buts. Now go to your room."

"Okay."

"What am I going to do about that damn Yugi? He's always beating. I know! Let's sing my victory song!"

Everyone was laughing their heads off. Joey, however, was laughing so hard that he can hardly breathe. As Serenity continued to do the impressions of Seto, everyone just kept laughing their heads off.

"I haven't found any girl since I was born. What am I? The girl repellent? I'm so alone. Maybe some dueling can calm me down."

"Seto, can I borrow your...cards?"

"Uhh, Mokuba! What are you doing in here?"

"Why are you kissing your Blue Eyes?"

"Get out of here, Mokuba."

"Seto's in love with his cards!!"

"This is priceless!" Joey said.

"Hey! Who's making fun of my boyfriend?!" Amy shouted.

"Shit! It's Amy!!" Yami said. "We're so dead."

"Quick! Play imaginary cards!" Joey said.

"Why, Joey?" Tea asked.

"You want to be the one who explains everything to Amy?!" Joey said.

"Hell, No!" Sonic said.

"No fucking way!" Mai said. "It will ruin our fun!"

When Amy came into the room, everyone was circling around, holding nothing in their hands. They tried their best to hold their laughter, because if they didn't, boy will they have to tell everything to Amy. No way that was going to happen.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on in here?" Amu asked. "And why are you guys holding nothing in your hands?"

"We're playing imaginary cards." Joey said. 'I hope she believes it.' he thought.

Amy eyed all of them. Yugi was the only one in the group who wasn't in the circle. If she asked him about what was going on, then all of them who personally hate him for ruining their fun. But, if they told it themselves, it would save them the trouble of talking to Seto Kaiba. Mostly, he doesn't like being mocked behind his back, and it would be hell to anybody who did it.

"Okay, I was just going to tell you guys that dinner is ready, in about ten minutes." Amy said.

"Finally! I'm starving!!" Joey said.

"I said ten minutes, dammit!" Amy said. Then, she left for the kitchen. One thing she couldn't understand about Joey, was his addiction to food.

"Great, now that she's gone, why don't we finish up our little game?" Sonic said.

"I could've never agreed better, Sonic!" Tristan said. "Take it away, Serenity!"

Their game continued until Amy called them for dinner.

* * *

Please, review! 

P.S.-There will be a second part to this chapter.


End file.
